SevIki Bits One
by TheChicaChic
Summary: Severus Snape and an OCF I created. 0 Just something short.


Disclaimer: The following is just a little dabble that I wrote. Its actually part of my journal that I write in when I'm my computer class doing nothing but listening to the teacher drown on. So the only character I can take credit for is Victoria Jasper. Severus Snape™ is a trade mark of Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling. So I will say…this is not in character for any of the following people in it. None of the SevIki Bits are. The bits of songs, I had playing quietly on the computer…hehehe, bad Jenn.  
  
SevIki Bits ~ 1  
  
IAnd I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you. With every beat of my heart./I  
  
Victoria watched as the new first years were led into the hall. They looked nervous, like lambs being led to the slaughter house. There were some interesting people in the class. Turing her attention to the staff table, she saw almost everyone was there. Infact, the only person missing was Severus, but that wasn't odd. He had always hated social gatherings and did anything he could to miss them. She listened with half an ear as names were called out and sorted. Most names didn't surprise her, as she knew something of each child. After the sorting was done, Dumbledore gave his standard speech. Once he was done, food began appearing on the table. She reached for the plate of ham and began piling pieces of it on her plate. She was so engrossed in the task that she didn't hear Severus sit down next to her. Infact she jumped when his silky voice played near her ear.  
  
IFrom this moment, life has begun. From this moment, you are the one. Right beside you, is where I belong. From this moment on. From this moment, I have been blessed, I live only for your happiness. And for your love, I'd give my last breath, from this moment on./I  
  
"Were you planning on eating the entire plate by yourself or were you going to share?"  
  
She turned and smiled at him, almost colliding with his face which was still right next to hers. They both pulled back slightly, ignoring the stares from the students. "Hello Severus, nice of you to show up." She ignored his question and passed him the plate. He took the plate, only taking one piece before passing the plate onto Quirrell. "Planning on not eating tonight?"  
  
"No, I thought I'd finish whatever you didn't."  
  
"Well, than you're going to go hungry. So where were you during the sorting?"  
  
"Behind you, watching."  
  
"Watching what? The students?"  
  
"No, its more fun to watch you fidget in your seat. Tell me who were you looking for?"  
  
II give my hand to you with all my heart. I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start. You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true. Because of you. From this moment, as long as I live, I will love you. I promise you this, there is nothing, I wouldn't give, from this moment on./I  
  
She blushed to think that he had been watching her. "No one, just observing." She put her fork down and looked at her plate. There was still a lot of food on the plate. Severus laughed and reached over with his fork.  
  
"I told you so." Is all he said as he placed the fork in his mouth."  
  
IYou're the reason I believe in love. And you're the answer to my prayer from up above. All we need is just the two of us, my dreams came true because of you. From this moment, as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment. I will love you as long as I live from this moment on./I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat between his friends at the Gryffindor table. He wasn't really listening to Harry and Herimone talk about their summer vacations. His had been spent with the Dursley's. Right now, his attention was on the staff table, where the school's most feared teacher had sat down. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, bur something was different about him. He seemed extremely relaxed with the Muggle Studies teacher, something Harry thought he was ever see, Snape laughing and what certainly seemed like flirting with a female. A pretty female at that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria looked down at her plate. It was now empty, having been finished off by Severus. She took a sip of water out of the goblet in front of her. Dessert would be starting soon and she wondered what had been prepared. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before, having arrived late in the evening. She opened her eyes slightly as she heard Severus laugh.  
  
IListen baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby. If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far, don't worry baby. Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry. There ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you baby./I  
  
"What?" she asked as she watched him also lean back in his chair next to her.  
  
"Are we keeping you up?" he laughed slightly as he watched her. He noticed how her hair was redder than normal, falling around her shoulders and face. It was different than the year before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He took in how dark her eyes were narrowed, a dark chocolate color.  
  
She noticed him watching her. "No, you're not keeping me awake." She turned slightly to look at him. "What?"  
  
He smiled and reached out to move a piece of hair out of her eyes. "You changed you hair over summer break."  
  
She was shocked, not only that he had noticed she had changed her hair, but he had reached out and touched her. "Okay, so what is going on with you?"  
  
IRemember the day, I set you free. I told you could always count on me darling. From that day on, I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me, some way some how./I  
  
He didn't answer, only smiled and turned back to the table where dessert had appeared.  
  
"What is going on with you Severus Snape? You're being…dare I say it, nice?"  
  
He looked at her, than picked up a forkful of peanut butter pie. He turned the fork towards her mouth and held it at her lips.  
  
She started to speak but was stopped when he slid the fork into her mouth. She was shocked, seeing a side of him she had never seen before. He removed the fork, got another piece of cake and went to do it again. She placed her hand on his wrist and held the fork away.  
  
"What is going on Severus?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, don't give me nothing. You're smiling, playing with my hair and feeding me peanut butter pie, so what is going on?"  
  
"Can we talk later?" he asked as he use his other hand to remove hers from his wrist. He moved the fork to her mouth, but she refused to open her lips. "I know its you're favorite, so just eat it." She gave in and opened her mouth, letting him slide the fork in.  
  
"I can feed myself you know." She said as she picked up a fork and showed him. Between the two of them, they finished the rest of the pie. Dumbledore announced the end of the feast, releasing the students and staff from the hall. Victoria stood and started for the door when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"Victoria, may I walk you to your sleeping chambers so that we may talk?"  
  
She looked at him, wondering what he was up to, but nodded. It was a silent walk down the corridor to her rooms. She opened the door and gestured him in. Walking behind him, she closed the door, than walked across the room to sit on the couch. She was expecting him to sit across from her or stay standing, not to sit on the couch next to her. She turned towards him, waiting. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Last year, you said you had feelings for me, is that true?"  
  
She stared at him. "Yes, but you said…" he placed a finger on her lips, than spoke again, leaving his finger there to run back and forth across her lower lip.  
  
"I lied when I said I didn't feel the same. But I couldn't understand why someone as beautiful and innocent as yourself would ever care about someone as ugly and dark as myself. But I had plenty of time over the summer break to think about it. I came to realize that I missed you." He smiled than, taking her hand in his. "I was watching you tonight, I know you were looking for someone. Who were you looking for?"  
  
"You." She whispered, still a little shocked by what he was saying. "I was looking for you."  
  
He smiled, a big stupid grin on his face. He reached over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He leaned forward, almost shyly and placed his lips over hers. He kissed her gently, than pulled back and spoke again. "I want to give us a try."  
  
"There's an us?"  
  
"Not yet, but I want there to be."  
  
"So do I."  
  
He smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back, twisting in his arms to lie back against him. He placed his chin on her shoulder and just held her. They stayed like that for some time, just holding each other.  
  
And that's the end of this little blurb. The songs in the story are "From this moment on" by Shania Twain and "Ain't no Mountain" from Step Mom. 


End file.
